Distorted
by TurtleCat
Summary: I could feel my bandage slowly unraveling, falling apart with the weight of my blood. Holding back screams of pain, I gritted my teeth and trudged forward, feeling the warm, thick liquids slowly trickle down my face. The night's darkness was more intimidating than it had been before, the starless skies glaring down at me coldly. With a sigh, I used my free hand to pull my cap firm
1. Chapter 1

**Distorted**

**_I._**

It was cold. My hands were quivering, struggling to grasp the lantern I clutched so tightly. The soft light illuminated the small area surrounding, casting my shadow on the ground. I could feel my bandage slowly unraveling, falling apart with the weight of my blood. Holding back screams of pain, I gritted my teeth and trudged forward, feeling the warm, thick liquids slowly trickle down my face. The night's darkness was more intimidating than it had been before, the starless skies glaring down at me coldly. With a sigh, I used my free hand to pull my cap firmly over my faded blond hair, and stared up, into the darkness. The moon lay stark against the ocean of black, and a shadow began to reveal over its surface. I forced my lips into a smile. The silhouette was slowly taking shape-a hot air balloon- and drifted through the sky, lazily. I couldn't suppress the grin forming on my face. My limping broke into an awkward sprint, drops of crimson flying behind me. Slowly, a skyline began to appear in my blurred vision. As the buildings began to focus, I skidded to a halt, wheezing. Placing my hand on my chest to steady my breaths, I whispered to myself, "I…I've done it…" I turned away and then stared at the city once again, reinforcing its reality, "I made it."

I found my way through the streets, often stopping to stare at the buildings that towered over me, amazed. That first night, people frequently looked at me, studied me, silently forming opinions on me, but I dismissed their judgments. Instead, I studied them. Their walk, their talk, their ever apparent air of importance; each aspect I noted in detail. The entire environment was new to me. By the time the sun rose, I had found myself by the docks, the rising sun leaving a faint pink hue on the hull of every arriving ship. My moment of amazement was soon interrupted by two sharp pangs of pain, one dull pounding in my stomach, and a harsh throbbing where my eye once was. I immediately placed my palm over my wound, only to have it dyed red with blood. My lantern was long gone, lost amongst the labyrinth of streets, so selling that was clearly not an option. Frantically, I searched my pockets, foraging for money, money of any kind, but found nothing. Discouraged, I found a bench near the shore, neither of my problems solved. Through the discord of my pain, my eye caught a couple promenading down the walk. The woman was wearing a lavender lace dress; the man a clean white suit. They smiled at each other as they slowly walked out of sight. I stared aimlessly at their path, jealousy growing within. I soon shook off the emotion, once again bringing myself back to reality.

"_Maybe I shouldn't be here."_

But looking back at the docks, the ships, outlined against the dawn, just made my will to stay stronger than before.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the next few minutes watching my breath swirl and fade. My shoulders were vibrating rapidly, struggling to keep my body warm. I felt a hand firmly steady my shivering. A deep, smooth, taunting voice rang behind me,

"You must be cold, boy."

I slowly craned my neck to turn towards the speaker, the cold stiffening my movements. He brought his face close to mine, wearing a lopsided smirk. His long locks of lavender hair were loosely pulled back in a low ponytail, and a few loose strands framed his fair face. Mischievous eyes still stared into mine as he whispered,

"You seem useful." He pulled back, laughing, "What's your name?"

`I was silent, paralyzed, and confused. My lips were moving, but made no sound. A perplexed look formed on the man's face,

"So you're dumb, are you?" Relief flooded over me and I nodded vigorously. The smirk returned, "Well then, come with me."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off my bench. Refusing to move, I stood, staring into his deep purple eyes. He returned my glare and said,

"You need work. I'll give work. With pay. Now come on we haven't the entire day."

His smooth voice had frozen, now harsh and rigid. My pain soon came rushing back to my senses, and I stifled a whimper of defeat. I let the strange man lead me through the streets, using my free hand to steady my cap. We stopped before a wooden carriage, clearly worn, with age or with use I couldn't tell. I stepped in, the interior air suffocated with the sour stench of smoke. I sat down on the bench opposite my employer, and leaned over my knees, resting my elbows in my lap. Trying my best to avoid the awkward stare if the man, I closed my eye, feeling the vibrations of the road rock me to sleep.

When I woke we were still in the carriage, and I found his stare still focused in mine. This time, I returned it; keeping my eyes on his while the rest of me was being jostled by the jerkiness of the vehicle. Finally he turned away,

"Call me Master Gakupo." He whispered. His eyes glanced over at me, "got that?" I bowed my head in acknowledgement. "And you," he rested his chin in his palm, "What to call you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver. That's what he called me. When Master was not looking, I whispered the word to myself, trying to associate the name with the one eyed blond that I saw in the mirror. I watched my lips move, first sounding out the "OL" then the "IV" and finally the "ER". After about the thirtieth time I was satisfied, and placed my hand on the doorknob in front of me. The door creaked ominously as it revealed a dull room, smothered in a thick layer of dust. I could hear footsteps behind me, and soon felt the presence of my overbearing, as much as I hate to say it, boss. I could feel his smoky breaths envelope me as he clapped me on my back,

"You start tomorrow."

Once again his peculiar stare fell upon me. Too exhausted to act in reply, I hesitantly walked into the room. Master kept on watching me, every action I took. I turned towards him, gritting my teeth, and dipped my head. Satisfied, he threw me one last glance, and slowly slunk away, lighting a cigar. I stood there, by the open door, listening to my short, staccato breaths.

"You can talk now, he's gone," A boy walked into the room. Unable to speak, I just stared. His shaggy mop of blond hair was tied in a tiny ponytail. Loosening his vest, he smiled at me, sensing my discomfort, "What? It's not like I'm some dream-eating demon."

I couldn't help but return his grin. He offered me his hand, "I'm Len." He looked around the room, his eyes falling on the shaky bunk bed in the corner. "I guess we'll be seeing each other pretty often. You're that Oliver kid right? The one who can't talk?"

Before I could reply, Len cut me off, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are. Well then, Oliver, you're comin' with me. Tomorrow that is."

The boy leapt onto the top bunk, not bothering to change out of his work clothes. I submitted to the bottom, and lay flat, staring at the wooden boards above me.

"I can talk you know,"

Len's head dropped from the side, his eyes wide,

"Really?"

I laughed, "Well yeah, didn't you just hear me? And my name isn't Oliver."

"Then what is it?"

I propped myself up on one shoulder and faced the amiable boy, "I don't have one."

"Well then," Len dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet, "its Oliver now."

I sighed, and replied, "I'm actually starting to like that name, as much as I dislike the guy who gave it to me."

"I've never liked that eggplant haired freak either. His stare is so…creepy. But I've gotten used to it, after, I don't know, twelve years?"

I fell silent again, overcome by waves of pain. Len's bright sky blue eyes dimmed and faded. All I saw was an ocean of black.

* * *

**~A/N~**

**So Len is finally here! Have you guys gotten the ginormous reference that this entire story is based off of?**

**Also, sorry for having such short chapters. I can't really explain why, but it's better this way, I promise.**

**Don't forget to follow/review/fav if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

A rough shake of my shoulder woke me up.

"Are you okay, Oli? You went out cold without a warning." Len's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Is something wrong?"

I tried to make my lips curl into a reassuring smile but instead found them opening to release a painful groan. Blood rolled over my cheeks, leaving stark pools of deep red on the white pillow beside me. I could hear Len's gasp as I tore a piece of cloth from the bed sheet and frantically endeavored to bandage my wound.

"Ol...Oliver…" He clutched my hand and threw my arm over my shoulder. Unable to protest, I dragged myself along with him, trying not to be a complete burden. He brought me to my feet, secured the crimson linen, and led me through the maze of dull hallways.

The entire time, I kept on cursing to myself. Over and over. I turned to Len. His sky blue eyes were determined, focused. With a sigh, I stared forward, a blank expression on my face. _How could I do this, on my first day? _As if on cue, Len whispered, "it's okay," his kind smile appeared on his lips, "I'll make sure the eggplant freak doesn't find out." He cocked his head to one side, "Okay?"

We finally arrived in a small, clean room. The soft glow of candles illuminated the oak boards on the ground and the walls. A small man was sitting in the corner of the room, humming softly to himself. His voice was strangely clear and sweet for his apparent age. A small yellow bird was perched on his shoulder, accompanying the man's melody. Len placed me softly on the floor, and walked towards the man and the bird.

"Your friend, who is he?" the man's voice was drastically different from his light hum.

"My…my name is Oliver." I stuttered.

The man whipped his head around, his eyes piercing into mine. I quivered, eyes can convey so much. I placed a finger over my wound and traced the place where my eye once was.

"And…and…," Len interrupted, "He needs your help." He gestured towards my face, "Just make the bleeding stop!" he pleaded.

The man stood up, "C'mon," he addressed the bird, "Let's see what we can do."


	5. Chapter 5

A throbbing pain in my temple woke me up. _That's odd…_ My eye was still firmly shut tight, and my eyelid was tinted in red. As I forced it open, I gripped the sides of the bed harder, trying to steady myself from the shock. Vivid colors streaked the room, bright, stingingly bright. The man's yellow bird flew towards me, and I slowly backed away, frightened at its appearance. The flap of its wings were deafening, its color blinding. I cringed at all the noises suffocating me in the small, claustrophobic room and awkwardly raced into the hall. Words were echoed in my fevered mind, "Stop…just…breath…" but were muffled in the discord of my thoughts. I could see Len's cerulean eyes approaching me, light, luminous, more than I could take.

I screamed to nothing, unable to hold my confusion within me. My heartbeat pounded, and my mouth hung open, panting…louder…and louder. I could hear footsteps…closer…closer…Three men stood before me, identical.

"C...close your eyes…" the middle one reached towards me, and I instinctively slapped his hand away, frantic.

The three men merged into one and I sighed, unable to bear the utter confusion that surrounded me. Seeped with exhaustion, I closed my eyes, wanting to leave this strange world. I would wake up in reality. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. It was all too…

Distorted.

* * *

**~A/N~**

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I know my chapters are short anyway...but this is literally very ****_very _****short. **

**So I apologize for any inconvenience. **

**Well, what do you think happened to Oli? If you want to know you should probably follow, ne~?**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS. **


	6. Chapter 6

My ever apparent migraine was fading, and my sights were settling down, not completely normal yet, but were still improving. The obscure figure from before was squatting in a corner, tending the crackling fire. The building, more like a shack, was poorly constructed, allowing several cracks to let in the cold winter air. I shivered as I wrapped the blanket I was clutching tighter around my shoulders.

"Awake?"

I turned towards the voice. This new man was smiling, a comforting smile, much unlike that of my Master's. He was leaning on a cane, and was wearing a bright blue tunic that complimented his mop of blue hair. I stared at it, the tunic, for a while before realization fell upon me,

"You're…in the army."

He laughed a bit, "Yes, but luckily there haven't been any conflicts lately."

"Good."

"Here," He pushed a bowl of warm soup towards me, "eat it."

"I'm not sick," I tapped my temple, "just a bit hurt."

"Well, it's the only food we have so, you better eat it."

I reluctantly took the bowl, slowly sipping at its contents, only then remembering the dull pain in my stomach. It was relieved almost immediately, and I left my bowl completely dry. Suddenly, I tightened as I heard a few thuds on the door.

"Kaito?"

Kaito, I guess, answered the door. I girl with long teal pigtail stepped in wearing a similarly colored dress. She turned towards me, then to Kaito, "Who's this?"

I replied, "Who are you?"

"A rightful question to ask, I guess." She offered me her hand, _like Len, _"I'm Miku! Miku Hatsune!" She tilted her head to one side, "Pleased to meet you!"

I was getting to like these people more and more, "Oliver…well that's the name, Master gave me."

"Master?"

Kaito interrupted, "Gakupo…" his expression hardened as he bowed his head towards the ground, "is now in prison."

Judging by his expression, I decided that avoiding the topic would be the best path to follow. Miku sensed that too,

"I brought bread!"

Kaito embraced the teal-haired girl and accepted the bread, "Thanks! You made it, I presume?"

"Why yes, yes I did."

"Well then, it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to accept a lady's gift without giving her something else in return." He offered his arm, "Shall we?"

The two walked out of the door. After a few minutes I heard a yell, "Oliver! We'll be back in a few!"

I smiled. I like this place.


	7. Chapter 7

Miku came every day, greeting Kaito, then me, handing us various pastries and then being led out the door. They only left for a few minutes, but curiosity got the best of me. On the fourth day I followed them, hiding in the shadows, the alleyways of the streets, so the couple would not spot me. It was still January, and occasionally Kaito would wrap his jacket around Miku's shivering shoulders,

"Won't you be cold?" Miku interrogated.

"Nah," he waved his hand in the air, "I don't really feel the cold."

Miku playfully shoved him in the chest, causing Kaito's eyes to fall in my direction. I quickly crept back to the wall, and made my way down the street, occasionally casting glances behind me. I felt a sudden collision into my stomach,

"Augh! Sorry about that!" Two large cerulean eyes stared into mine, before I could speak he attempted to tip his hat adieu, but found nothing there, "My cap!"

I laughed, "I would do the same if I lost mine!" Lifting my cap and dropping it again on my mop of blond hair, "Want some help?"

The boy gently pushed me away, "Umm…thank you…but no, I think I can handle it."

I smirked, "Really, Len?"

"Hmm…I wonder to whom this cap belongs to…" A familiar voice approached.

"Miku, it's probably just a boy who lost it in the wind," I could visualize Kaito taking Miku's hand, "Come on, let's look for the owner."

Frowning, I quickly waved a hand at Len, "There are so many questions I want to ask you."

Finally Len gave me his signature smile, "Same for me."

I sighed, "But I better get going…" without hearing his reply, I made my way through the labyrinth of streets, my head full of more questions than answers.


End file.
